It Never Rains At Camp Maplewood
by Falcon Z
Summary: Remus is sent to Maplewood Country Day Camp to observe odd occurances of magic. When he relizes that the current intrest of his personal life is working there as well, things get a little confusing.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, so this is a little dinky fanfic I'm writing just so I can have something to think about at camp, other than role-plays that I'll never finish because of lack of instant messaging privileges. It's not the best fanfic I've ever written or will ever write, and it totally defies the whole story line I have for this pairing, but what ever, too bad.

Ok, so just so you know, I've decided that the whole Harry Potter story line is going to be present day, not in the 90's, ok? So Remus is 36 as of this year, and Claidi is 33 as of this year. Oh, also Claidi is James Potter's cousin, and that kind of brings the two mentioned in the last sentence a bit closer together. Yes, there's chemistry, duh. Oh, and also Claidi is the professor of Falconry and Training of Other Birds and Animals at Hogwarts (yes, I created that class), but Falconry for short. And Remus is still at Hogwarts after all these years, so what ever. Okiez? Great, now on the blood disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I only on several things about Claidi, seeing as I've used so many variables from other fanfics and books and such. Everything besides Camp Maplewood and stuff like Claidi and Frightful and such belongs to J. K. Rowling, that wonderful bitch. Ok, Camp Maplewood belongs to Uncle Lee and Sue, and Claidi belongs to too many things, but I'll say she's mine, just for the factor that I believe that I created much of her.

* * *

He was swimming in a sea of darkness and confusion, thrashing around, trying to find the way out when suddenly–  
  
"Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" Remus cried out in surprise as he jetted upward in bed, flipping over the side and falling onto the cold, hard floor.  
  
Remus John Lupin lay there on the floor of his office, wearing his pinstriped pajama pants. His tawny hair had thin streaks of gray running through its waves, and his amber eyes were wide with surprise. His body structure was abnormally thin, but well built and muscled, all thanks to his wolfish metabolism.  
  
The peregrine falcon that sat on his windowsill cocked her head to the side and said with inquiry, "Creee?" Ruffling her feathers, she hopped down onto the floor as Remus sat up, and walked over to him, a letter in tow.  
  
He smiled at the glorious bird, stroking her sleek feathers. "'Morning, Frightful," he cooed, "Next time, please be a little more gentle in waking me, ok?" He laughed as she bobbed her head awkwardly in a nod. Hopefully, he unfastened the letter from her leg as quick as he could, and tore it open.  
  
His heart sank back down into his chest as he realized that it was a letter from Professor Dumbledor. Remus had once again forgotten that Frightful was working for Albus while Claidi was away in America this summer.  
  
Claidissa Freya Star Falcon was his colleague, good fried (some might even say best), and even the current interest in what little personal life he had to cherish. He cared deeply for her, and, every now and again, still found he scared himself silly that she would walk out on him because of his lycanthropy. But he would always shake his head and laugh a little, for that would most likely never happen; she was a lycanthrope too, although she was a rare and completely different type than he was.  
  
Shaking his head, he focused his attention and read the letter.  
  
Remus –  
  
I have an important mission for you in America. All but a  
selected few members of the Order are uninformed about this  
assignment, so please keep this to yourself. Be ready to leave by  
midnight tonight, and prepare muggle attire; you will be given all  
information about your profile tonight. Please, do not be late.  
Sincerely yours,  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Remus gave the letter another thoughtful look. He stroked Frightful's head one last time, whispering to her with a smile, "Give my regards to Jockey, ok?" The bird chuckled at the use of Claidi's childhood nickname and flew out the window and out of sight.

* * *

"Please, come in, Remus," Professor Dumbledor replied to the rapping at his door. Hesitantly, Remus opened the door and closed it behind him, walking up to the desk at which the Headmaster sat.  
  
With a warm, reassuring smile, the elder man handed an oak tag file-folder over to the man before him. Remus received the file, only assuming that it contained the information he would need for his task; obviously enough, it did.  
  
Dumbledor began, "Your name is John Seigal. Your age is the same, as is your birthday. All the fine details are in here, but you must leave as quickly as possible; the orientation is tomorrow."  
  
Confusion flooded his mind as that last bit of what Albus said registered. "Wait," he stalled as he formed his inquiry, "What orientation?"  
  
He smiled at Remus and opened his own copy of the file. He began by showing him a picture of what looked like some sort of camp facility. "Some of the Order's alliances in the U.S. have informed us that there have been several odd occurrences of surges of magic, all taking place in the lake." He continued at the unwavering look of puzzlement on the younger man's face, "We have decided that we should send a member – namely, you – to monitor these occurrences, as we cannot have anything drastically dangerous and magical happening at a muggle day camp."  
  
Everything began to process clearly now. Wanting to make sure he understood his assignment, Remus slowly began, "So you're telling me that I've been assigned to work hide out at a muggle – what was it? A day cump?" He felt embarrassed at the light chuckling of the man before him.  
  
"Nonsense," Professor Dumbledor smiled, "You will be working at the day camp as a counselor." Seeing the insight hitting his friend, he continued, "On the train to Kings Cross, study the information set up for you in that file." He pulled out a small, long, thin box, handing it across the desk. "If you find there is a question you cannot answer off hand, or some information you seem to have forgotten, use this digital watch. It has been charmed so that if you hit the blue button, the information will flash across the screen." His eyes twinkled as he smiled softly.  
  
Remus took another moment to let this all set in, before nodding and standing up. "I'll do my best." He took the box and the file and turned to leave.  
  
When he reached the door, Albus put in his final word, "Oh, and try not to get _distracted_." His eyes twinkled once again, yet this time they held a devious glint as Remus opened the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so if you need any more info about anything like the camp or Claidi or w/e, IM me or email me, seeing as I wont be on IM for a while.

Oh, and this isn't that good, seeing as I wrote it at my aunt's house while I was staying there one weekend.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So sorry if this chapter seems weird. Oh, and sorry to Jen for scaring you with the setting and all. Yes, I have nothing better to do with my poor, pitiful life. This chapter went by fast, so excuse me if it sucks.  
  
Bloody Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns all HP related things, other people own variables of Claidi, blah blah blah.

* * *

"So I hope you have a good summer here at Maplewood."  
  
Remus nodded to himself as Lee, the camp coordinator, finished speaking and everyone began to mill around and talk to friends from the past summer(s). He himself sat there at the picnic table, reviewing everything that they had gone over during the staff orientation that day. He had been assigned to work with the "The Wild Ones," a group of fifth grade boys. He had never worked with any children under the age of 11, so this would be an interesting experience for him.  
  
"Excuse me, you said your name is John Seigal?"  
  
Remus didn't acknowledge the question for a moment, until he realized that that was his cover, then he whipped around to face a beautiful woman. She had a heart shaped face with ivory skin and long, auburn hair that was loosely pulled back into an elastic at the base of her neck. She was wearing beige Capri's and teal, beaded thong sandals, which matched her blue-green camisole, which matched her eyes; she looked about 28 or 30.  
  
Swallowing hard against the lump that had just recently formed in his throat, he stammered, "Y-yes, and you are?"  
  
She smiled gorgeously and said in her light, flitty voice, "My name's Liza Jacobs. I'm the senior counselor for 'The Mermaids.'" Remus remembered quickly from one of the sheets that he had been given that the Mermaids were a group of third grade girls. "What exactly brought you to America?"  
  
"What?" he asked frantically, suddenly in a panic that she knew what he was doing here. It was probably his racing hormones that had him so nervous. Why did this woman he just met moments ago affect him this way, especially when he still had feelings for Claidi?  
  
Wait, still had feelings for Claidi? That made it sound like he had broken it off with her, which made no sense for two reasons: One, there was nothing between the to break off, and two, he knew unconsciously that he would never be able to break it off, because he cared for her too much. He was very confused by this, too confused, in fact.  
  
She smiled warmly and elaborated, "Your accent is definitely U.K., so I was just wondering what made you come over here in the first place. You don't have to tell me if you don't want..." She looked slightly crest fallen.  
  
"John" jumped into action, realizing his stupidity. "Oh, no, really, I'm just..." He quickly looked down at his watch after pressing the blue button, and continued, "...over here visiting a friend for the summer, then I'm going back to England to teach." The watch did its job well, and Remus was relieved.  
  
She looked intrigued. "Oh, what do you teach?" Her voice was full of interest, and he found that he couldn't let her down.  
  
"I–" he was cut off when he swore out of the corner of his eye he saw someone very familiar.  
  
Too familiar.  
  
"Excuse me," he hurriedly pardoned himself and hurried down and around the corner of the building, only to find a group of women deep in conversation, nearly every one of them holding a tomboyish figure. But the one who caught his eye was the one with silver hair.  
  
She was dressed in worn out jeans which were torn at the knees and fringed at the bottoms. Her white shirt was a size too big, and had a hole in the chest, revealing her already noticeable gray sports bra. She wore a Patriots Super-bowl XXXVI Champions hat backwards, along with silver ray bans. Sneakers were strapped on her feet. Grease was smeared on her extremely fair skin here and there, as well as on her clothes. One spot in particular on her face, right under her left eye, which caught Remus' attention. It was located exactly where Claidi's feather-shaped scar was, and made her remind him even more of that woman.  
  
When he looked more closely at her, he realized that she was staring back at him. It seemed as if she knew him. He continued to watch her for a few minutes more, just enough to catch her mouth, "Follow me." She turned around and walked with her back to him towards the parking lot/soccer field, and he noticed that people had already begun to leave. She made what seemed like an unconscious gesture, but he recognized that it was purposeful, because the back of her shirt lifted to show a bit of her wand which was stuck in her back pocket. He followed in suit immediately after that.  
  
He pulled out the keys to a car the American Congress of Enchantment had given him to use, a blue Ford Taurus. He looked up as he opened to door to get in and saw that the woman had taken off her hat and had put on a motorcycle helmet. She too pulled out her keys, and turned on her motor cycle. He pulled out of the lot after her and up the access road to Foundry St. He followed her on the right side of the road, which seemed so foreign and strange to him, even though he had only driven a car several times in his life.  
  
Six miles and three turns later, he found himself parking in a deserted field near a farm house in borderland state park. The woman had drove in a circle to come up behind him, so that when he got out of the car, she had already put her hat back on and twisted his arm behind his back and made him realize his stupidity in following her.  
  
He really had no idea where his head had been, but right now that was the least of his worries as she held her wand to his back and directed him forward into the woods. After they were deep enough in, she let go of the grasp she had on him with one hand and lifted it to her face. Turning his head, Remus saw her swiping her thumb over the smear of grease under her left eye.  
  
His eyes widened as she revealed a scar; a feather-shaped scar.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so that last line didn't come out like I hoped it would have. If you figure out another way to put it, please tell me. :P  
  
Oh, and thanks to Amanda S. for editing up to "He followed in suit immediately after that." You rock. Too bad I might not take you to the Avril concert! :P Hehe, I'm very evily!!!!!!!  
  
The next chapter, I have a feeling, will suck on ice, so sorry.  
  
Also, thanks Jackie for saying the prologue was good. ((...of course it might have been because you might have been a little punchy, being up at 6am and all...))P.S.  
  
If you think of any good chapter titles, tell me please! For now I'll just go with "Chapter 1" and "Chapter 2" and so one and blah blah blah! 


End file.
